The invention is a device which holds the band of a band brake while also providing a simple lever mechanism to actuate the band brake.
Band brakes are popularly used in minibikes, garden tractors and a variety of small engine powered equipment such as sports vehicles including all terrain vehicles (ATV's), go karts and the like. In order to retain simplicity and reduce expense a simple cable and a hand or foot lever is commonly used to actuate them. However, a mounting means for the band is still needed and the brake actuation force is limited by the strength of the cable and cable retainer ends.